1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a testing device of a data storage component such as a disk drive, and in particular to a data storage testing apparatus for delivering linear or rotational acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of data storage devices including their various data storage components. A common data storage device is a hard disk drive. The typical hard disk drive includes a variety of disk drive components, such as a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) attached to a disk drive base of the HDA. The head disk assembly includes at least one magnetic disk, a spindle motor for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (HSA). The spindle motor includes a spindle motor hub that is rotatably attached to the disk drive base. The head stack assembly has a pivoting actuator assembly having at least one transducer head, typically several, for reading and writing data from and to the disk.
Mechanical testing of such data storage devices is required during various phases of production as well as after completion. Such mechanical testing includes linear and rotational testing in both vibrational and shock modes. Testing may be used to evaluate performance of the data storage device both during and after being subjected to such mechanical tests. Typically, mechanical testing is performed in-house with application of very expensive and large electromagnetic vibration shakers. These shakers take the form of various testing stations separately dedicated for linear vibration, rotational vibration, linear shock, and rotational shock modes. Such stations may be large scale and configured to test many devices at once. Especially during product development, the use of the various testing stations can become a bottleneck for engineers who need to test a given product design. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved testing apparatus in comparison to the prior art.